<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You're in Love by nadristi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235000">When You're in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi'>nadristi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, and jae is just a normal employee, brian is a genius lyricist, jae is a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work always leave Jae in exhaustion. And there's Younghyun, appears in front of him as a knight in shining armor to save the day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You're in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jae can't recall again how much he inhales and let it out again. It's the tough day indeed. Or is it just him being miserable all these entire weeks? He does have a logical reason for having a thought like this. Received lots of complaints from the clients with such a rude demeanor in great measure. Plus, the way his boss told him to fix them all at once as it is something that easy to do as if flipping the palm of the hand, still ringing in his head. And by that time, in his impatience, Jae whispered impulsively, "Huh, such a money slave like you should just shut the fuck up, shit head". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And surely, his boss didn't even hesitate to shower him with scoldings. It's undeniably it was all caused by his stupidity, Jae felt like to drown in a big hole and bury himself forever, not wanting someone to search him. Even his husband, Younghyun. As someone who acts up all smug and tries to impress him 24/7 (cause Younghyun babying him since the first time they were dating and sometimes, Jae hated that), he didn't have a face to confront him. He would definitely be bullied for all his whole life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jae realizes, by now, he stands up in front of his house. No wonder there's nobody shoving him nor the train's shake under his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm home," Jae says, nearly whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not so long after, a head pops up from the living room. With a bright smile--so contrast compared to Jae's tired face--that person trots towards him. "Hey, welcome back!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his exhausted features, Jae answers him with shooting up a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you're still up?" He asks while working to getting off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait for my beloved husband, of course. What else?" A chuckle sounds so warm. Younghyun takes one step closer, reaching for Jae's bag. "You look so tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Wanna sleep right away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let you unless you eat and shower first, babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae lifts his chin. His gaze meeting up with Younghyun's. "Can I have you instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No can do, Mister." Younghyun's endearing laugh vibrating in Jae's ears. "With the state of you like this, I can't let myself do you as usual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving a cute response from his husband, Younghyun laugh. He's bringing his finger to Jae's chubby cheeks, pinching them softly. "Then wanna eat first? I already prepared your food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll take your bag to our room and heat again the water." Younghyun says, promptly leading Jae to the dining room before leaving him for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shower after the delicious dinner made by Younghyun is one of the best things Jae ever feel in their marriage life. He unintentionally breathing out this satisfied moan as might be the burden he had rinsed out with the water's flow. Ashamed he had all the way from the office or the wrath for having those complaints are no longer linger in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the towel on his blond hair, Jae's feet find their way to the bedroom. He holds his intention to go sleep straightly when those beads catch sight of Younghyun's sitting on the edge of the bed. A warm big smile lits up immediately as their gazes meet with each other. The younger adjusting his position after reached for the hairdryer inside the drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he told, Jae's obeying him. The blond plops down between Younghyun's legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud sound of hairdryer filling every space in their room. A warmth from its wind added with Younghyun's fingers comb every strand of his hair--sometimes giving a massage to his scalp--and a random melody his husband hums along makes Jae feel in peace. He closes his eyelids, smiles sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feels good?" Soft tone is clearly audible from the younger's voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad to hear that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your work, Bri?" It's Jae's turn to ask after the silence for good five minutes, though he starts to feel the weight upon his eyes getting bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As usual." Younghyun shrugs. "Oh, but I got the new project this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the Weekly Idol's show we use to watch every Saturday night? They gave me a chance to make them a jingle song!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae claps furiously, despite him being in his sleepy state. "Wow! Good for you then!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, hun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without lifting his head, Jae could see the sincere smile of Younghyun from those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to listen to it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When it's done, I'm gonna make sure you'll be the first one to listen to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae answers with soft giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence goes covering them thoroughly. Younghyun was about to ask his husband the same, but then he against it, recognizing how distressed Jae’s face when he got home. Bet the older doesn't really want to talk about his day right now. So Younghyun just keeping his mouth shut as he continues to comb the blond's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your hair's really fluff, Hyung." He says abruptly. "I could touch it for eternity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've said it as it's the rarest thing you could do." A laugh strains out as the hairdryer's sounds getting slower. "You're my husband. Of course you can touch it as much as you want. And besides,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghyun's eyes got wider when Jae looking up at him with the earnest smile. The shine of affection can be seen through those small beads. "I see you still can't get enough from using the suffix."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger feels like the heat creeping up from his neck. "Ugh, shut up. I'm in the process to get rid of it you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can keep it up, Bri." Jae stares back again at the wall in front of him, leans his head on Younghyun's knee. "I kinda love the way you call me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you won't have the audacity to mock me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no response. To his curiosity, Younghyun turns off the hairdryer. The sound of it slowly fading out, leaving the room only with Jae's soft snore. He breathes steadily, eyes completely shut. Younghyun tries to wake him up by giving soft shakes on the shoulder, but the husband's already in his slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's huffing a "Such a big baby" before lift Jae up to their bed. His towel neatly placed on the chair headrest, then crawl beside Jae. The lamp goes off. Younghyun covers their bodies under the duvet, snuggling with his arm circling Jae's slim waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Hyung."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my native language, so I apologize if there's the part that doesn't make any sense.<br/>I would appreciate all your kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>